Alien vs Depredador: el talk show
by Smithback
Summary: Una lucha que lleva milenios, tratará de ser resuelta el día de hoy en nuestro programa. Nuestros invitados de hoy, son Alien y Depredador. Adelante por favor.


**Alien vs Depredador: el**** talk**** show**.

"_You chose rejection over thoughts of incite _

_You take action from focus on intents _

_Brace for impact, _

_Now wait here for the fall"_

_The Grandest Accusation - Dark Tranquillity_

Talck show- tema: lucha milenaria

"todos tenemos problemas, dificultades, momentos en la vida en los que no sabemos cómo lidiar con la vida misma. Tristemente la única manera que encontramos para lidiar con todo esto, es la violencia.

La violencia es hacer daño a alguien. Pero tenemos que saber de donde viene ese deseo de dañar. Los estudios nos dicen que puede ser por traumas psicológicos cuando niños, baja autoestima, sentimiento de inferioridad, entre muchos otros.

El día de hoy, en nuestro show, tenemos a dos representantes de grupos que han estado en conflicto por un largo tiempo.

Aliens y depredadores. La historia es bien conocida por todos, de éste conflicto interestelar, se han realizado estudios en forma de documentales (películas). Tanto de la sociedad de Depredadores, de Aliens, y de los conflictos entre ambos.

¿Cuál es el origen de éste milenario problema?

Le preguntamos a Depredador. Quien nos dice que es su forma de vida, nacen, crecen y se entrenan toda la vida para ello, para ser cazadores, para ser guerreros, y los Alien, siendo la presa máxima, no pueden ser mas que cazados.

Alien, por su parte, nos responde sacando su larga boca….

Depredador, nos comenta también que los humanos no tenemos por qué criticar su forma de vida. El que una persona viva de forma diferente a ellos, no lo hace incorrecto.

Alien, ahora trata de atacar al staff.

Depredador saca una de sus impreionantes armas, afortunadamente somos capases, no sin gran dificultad, de detenerlo.

Amarramos mejor al alien, y tranquilizamos, con un té de tila bien cargado, al depredadror.

X

La base del entendimiento y de la no violencia, es el diálogo; así que por favor, señor Alien, ¿tiene algo que decir?"

"-"

"señor alien, si no habla, de una manera coherente, no podremos tener un dialogo o respuesta al conflicto.

Señor depredador, su turno."

"seli eoisj iesh ties tcjish qoxk isj "

"gracias.

Para quienes no hablen éste lenguaje, el señor- joven depredador, quien nos aclaró que era bastante joven como para llamarlo señor, declaró que el hará lo que le de la regalada gana, y que nosotros, y nuestro programa nos podemos ir mucho a la xxx"

"Es ovio, señor Depredador, que tiene un grave problema de ira. Dígame, por favor, ¿fue maltratado de niño?"

"naaag"

"aunque el señor depredador nos respondió negativamente, puedo observar que su comportamiento nos dice que la pregunta le afectó mas de lo que lo hubiese hecho normalmente. Dejemos por un momento al ser-joven depredador, y pasemos ahora con el joven Alien.

Podría por favor, contarme cómo fue su niñez"

"auaaa. aaaahaau …. Aaaajjjauuu …"

"¡OH Dios! Eso es terrible,

El señor Alien me dice que él tuvo que madurar muy rápido, después de ser un huevo, y tener que infectar a un ser, nació y ha sido perseguido por los depredadores desde entonces. No ha tenido un momento de paz, su vida ha consistido en huir, y tratar de encontrar a un huésped."

"Depredador, ha escuchado eso, el señor Alien ha tenido una vida dura, ¿no sería prudente dejarlo en paz?"

El señor Depredador reacciona violentamente ante el comentario. Derrama la taza de té, saca su armaa, y apunta a la entrevistadora. Después de gritar en su lengua varios insultos, toma ha ciento de nuevo, cruza los brazos en pose de negación, pero mas relajado; incluso parece estar sonriendo.

"Señor Alien, dígame, si el joven Depredador dejase de perseguirlo, ¿qué haría de su vida? Nosotros, en el show, estamos dispuestos a ayudarle en lo que podamos, y estamos seguros de que la audiencia también lo estará..

Por lo que he podido leer de las opiniones del público, todos lo apoyan, dicen que es usted una creatu

A incomprendida."

-Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-

El staff localiza una fuente de sonido ajena. Se ha encontrado que proviene del brazo del invitado Depredador.

*Notas de la Autora: bueno, si recordamos el final de la primera película de Depredador, tendremos una idea de como terminó esto.

Alien no me pertenece, y desafortunadamente

Depredador tampoco.

Gracias por leer, suerte, bye

Notas de la au


End file.
